


A Sun Created in a Blizzard

by goldengan



Series: Holiday Prompt Fills for 2018 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Dry Humping, Implied North/Markus - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Top Josh (Detroit: Become Human), implied Markus/Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan/pseuds/goldengan
Summary: Josh wants to help. He knows he’s prickly, he created that tough and craggy exterior for a reason, but his faith in Markus is pure.However, Josh can’t let him know that. Because what if Markus falls from grace? Betrays their people? Just outright fails and nobody can pick up the pieces? Josh doesn’t want to be blindsided by blind faith, even if that’s how he feels anyway.One very cold and very lonely night, Josh decides to ask if Markus wants help.A holiday prompt fill that turned into a love story





	A Sun Created in a Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t see a lot of Josh in this fandom and that’s a crying shame. He’s a wonderful character (well as wonderful as you can be when you’re written by dabcag) that I think deserves to be explored. So, here is 
> 
> 27\. “Looks like we’re snowed in.”

It was minutes past ten at night on December 28th, 2039. The year was almost complete. Markus had tended to call it “the longest year in android history,” but only among their inner circle. He would never let other androids, and especially humans, know of how difficult this transition truly was. Especially when it felt like, for all Markus’ kicking and ducking and scrambling and fighting and dancing along with human bureaucracy and public opinion, it amounted to little. The few androids that were brave enough to speak to Markus face to face also had the gall to inform him that he was doing “nothing.” 

It didn’t matter how many times they heard that sentiment, that serrated, rusted knife always stabbed and twisted deep in the same measured way.

The problem was, in all the ways that mattered, that opinion was not entirely incorrect. Promises from Warren were still far away, in between, or entirely incomplete. After four arduous months since November, Warren put in executive orders to tide androids and human alike. It did help ease some burden. But Markus, for all the work he delegated to the growing numbers of Jericho, still had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Josh wanted nothing more than to help.

Markus craned his neck up, noticing Josh’s hesitance by the threshold, and said, “Come in.” A light and almost sincere smile twinged on Markus’ face. “I need help looking this over.” If Josh didn’t know him so well, and didn’t know each and every one of his tricks by now, he’d fall for that look.

His thin-soled steps reverberated off the empty walls. The undecorated room was too empty with only their fearless leader inside of it. Usually Markus was flanked by North or Simon or the both of them. North would tower over Markus in malicious spirit, inserting a definite fear into the hearts of humans and thirium pumps of androids alike. Her harsh eyes shown that she could kill them in an instant if she so desired. While Simon, with those soft words and quiet eyes, would just as quickly pounce to kill anyone who’d harm Markus. His angle was playing as if he was just as intimidated as their guests under Markus’ gaze. All the better to close in to see the cracks in their armor. Strike swift and deadly. It was such a foreign, far-off feeling to see Markus alone. 

Josh was often grouped in with the three of them — the “Jericho four” they’d been called throughout their time together. Each time he heard it, no matter the situation, Josh felt like an intruder in their space; even as allowed in it as he was. 

Josh must have stared overlong at the empty walls because Markus chimed, “Yes, I know.” He turns to the walls, “It’s dreary in here. Haven’t had any spare time to fix the place up.” Throughout his words, Markus’ voice was warmed by the genuine smile that found itself on finally fixed on his face. Josh learned to turn off physical responses to being flustered when he used to lecture college students.

“It works for now,” he allowed himself a small smirk. “What is it that you need help with?”

Markus straightened his back and lifted his palms from the desk in a singular and smooth action, indicating towards the papers scattered on top. “I need to prepare a statement after I go over all these reports.”

“I’m always in awe of human’s fascination with physical copies.”

Markus chuckled, it echoed from low in his plastisteel chest. “I wasn’t even talking about that part.”

When Josh chanced a look, he was treated with one of Markus’ self-satisfied smiles. But there was something else to his face. His cheeks were…? 

Josh mentally shook himself as he turned back to the desk, making sure his actions betrayed nothing. “The both of us together should be able to compile the data in no time at all.”

At first the work was quiet. Scanning a page, adding it to the correct document, then adding it to Jericho’s shared server was a bit tedious, even for a pair of androids. But, in a little over twenty minutes and thirty-four documents scanned, 219 pages altogether, that part was complete. Markus picked up the habit of stretching after doing a task for a prolonged period of time; Josh blamed it on his time with humans. Although, now that he thought on it, Josh doubted any politician would behave so casually. 

Where had he seen Markus behave like that before?

It felt... familiar. Somehow.

“Okay.” Markus said as he lowered his arms and rolled his shoulders. “Now for the speech.”

Josh tilted his head, looking over the document’s in his HUD, “Who’s the speech for?”

Markus, overly casual, sat on the edge of the desk. His intense and mismatched eyes glued to the side of Josh’s head. Josh felt a pull to look at his superior, but ultimately decided against it. “Some higher-ups in the tech industry. They want to hit the ground running on what and how to sell to us.”

Josh lets out a laugh, entirely surprised. At least the documents make sense now.

“Hey!” Markus says, laughing as well, “Eventually we’ll have our own money. That means we need things to spend it on.”

Josh’s neck turns without his input, the documents in his HUD drift to the sides of his vision, all the better to see Markus. “If we cater to the businesses, we can move the government.”

Markus nods, his eyes never wavering from their anchor on Josh. His smile easy and self-assured. “If it works for humans.” 

Shaking his head, Josh says, “How did I forget capitalism?”

“I honestly have no clue.”

They work like that, with a familiar ease and quick quips, for a while. Markus, of course, opting for grandiose statements when Josh knows how to say the same thing in two sentences. Sometimes if that.

Markus’ LED blinks red, his eyebrow pinching together. Before Josh can ask what’s happening — 

**| SEVERE WEATHER EMERGENCY**  
**| Blizzard Warning til 10:30am EST on Dec. 29, 2039**  
**| Prepare. Avoid Travel. Check Media.**

Josh closes the weather alert to find Markus off the desk and down the hall. Sure enough, the wind had picked up in their short time in the room. 

“We might have seen it coming if that room had windows.” Markus sounds apologetic, as if this is somehow his fault. 

“What could you have done?” It comes out far more rude than he intended, but it’s a fair question. 

When Markus looks down, deep purple covering his cheeks, Josh walks towards the exit to give Markus space. The door is nearly covered in heavy and compacted snow. Josh can just see above the heap but there’s no visibility. The flakes are quick to fall at a slant. 

Markus’ footsteps come close as Josh stares out the tiny windows inset in the metal doors. “Looks like we’re snowed in.” 

In the past, before he really got to know Markus, he would have met that obvious observation with a mean quip. Now? “At least the power’s on.”

“Well,” Markus steps next to Josh, nearly shoulder to shoulder, nudges him with an elbow, “Don’t jinx it.”

Josh doesn’t look over. “We could dig our way out.”

He doesn’t need to look over to know Markus’ nose is crinkled, eyebrows together, and his eyes are thinned. “There’s no reason to do such a thing.”

Josh inhales, “I was mostly kidding.”

Markus ignores him, knowing Josh full well that Josh wasn’t kidding at all, “You know we’d freeze trying to get somewhere else.” He takes a step backwards, “No, no. We’ll stay here.” 

Josh finally turns to face Markus, “The weather’s interfering with my ability to locate other androids.”

“No one else is around.” Markus says with a shrug, “I looked before you came in. They’re all in Jericho.” The Manfred mansion. 

For lack of another option, they both walk back to the room they previously occupied. It is centrally located, so if the power went off they could last hours in a room without windows. A very human fear creeped over Josh, unbidden: they could freeze to death. 

Josh shook his head. 

Better to think on other things, like: “Why’d we need this building again?” The halls they roam are quiet, even with the constant wind and light scratching of snowfall, “Tax purposes?”

“Think we need to be considered worthy to tax first,” Markus says with a snort, “No, it supposedly helps us look legitimate to humans.”

“Separate business from home.” Josh nods.

“Not that we need sleep.” 

“You should rest more than you do.”

Markus chuckles, shaking his head as he opens the door, ushering Josh inside first, “You never let up, do you?”

Before Josh can quip back, the building eases into quiet with a series of low fizzles and clicks. 

In complete darkness, except for the lights of their LEDs, Markus says, “You jinxed it.”

~

It’s the early hours of December 29th now, Josh knows that much but little else as the temperature ticks down in his HUD. It would soon be too cold for humans, at this rate. Hopefully they would be found or the storm would blow over before it dropped low enough to harm the two of them. 

“The decision to re-install our LEDs means I know when you’re thinking too much.” Markus said from the opposite end of the room. 

Indeed, Josh was putting his preferred processes in order by importance. It was something he did to calm himself. At least, in the face of this probable danger, it was proactive. Maybe a bit too optimistic. Or maybe pessimistic? 

Josh lets his shoulders sag. Perhaps Markus wouldn’t be so on edge if Josh pretended he wasn’t. 

Markus sighs after a beat. Standing up and stretching, once again showing off his stomach. For lack of anything to do or look at, Josh decided to let himself stare. And, with the majority of interpersonal and work functionality offline, a series of memories from Josh’s data banks flashed in quick succession: all with Simon, North, or the both of them. Markus stretches, either towards them or to draw their attention. North would roll her eyes, definitely playful. While Simon would turn away minutely, his eyes darting from the ground to Markus and back again. Josh blinked as the files faded. 

Oh.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush.” 

Josh’s sensors were off, along with his physical response dampeners. He didn’t see how quickly Markus closed the distance between them. 

“You know,” Markus says, words low, “North and Si had a bet going.“

Josh swallowed. Unnecessary with most android physiology, but it felt needed. Self-soothing. “On what?”

Markus was so close that, even in the deep darkness of the room, Josh could count the freckles under his eyes. “How long until you noticed.”

Josh couldn’t help himself, “Wait,” he snarked back, “you’re telling me that everyone knew this entire time?”

“Knew what?”

From what Josh could tell, Markus wasn’t joking. 

“Oh. Well.” Markus looks away. Somehow his little exhale ghosted over Josh. It felt warm against his heating face. “They seemed to know. I wasn’t sure. I was afraid you didn’t think of me like that.”

“Don’t let it give you a big head.”

Markus turns back. His kind eyes and genuine smile melts Josh’s embarrassment. Until... that smile. Markus was holding back a laugh. 

It took Josh far too long to recognize his innuendo — he’d worked with college kids for ra9’s sake. He used to be so much better at curbing those kinds of quips.

Markus, throughout Josh’s mental journey, had been leaning in at a calculated pace. Josh’s sensors only notified him once their noses were about two inches apart. 

For all his worry and all his doubts, telling himself over and over and over again that he was wrong, it turned out the this whole time that Josh was right. Markus had been flirting with him. 

Josh’s lips hadn’t touched another in so long that he’d forgotten how wonderful it felt. He took Markus into his arms, holding him close. Josh could feel the fluttering of Markus’ thirium that beat through his body, the circuits that connected just underneath the human-appearing parts of him, how he melted into Josh’s arms and let himself be led to the edge of the oak desk. 

They disconnect, briefly, so Josh could look into Markus’ eyes. He’d never seen them so close, after all. He was curious. 

Markus’ smile, that same exact genuine smile he’d flash for Simon and North and — ra9 how’d he not notice — him, filled Josh up so much that he couldn’t help but fear he’d topple over under the weight. 

“You’re thinking too much again.”

Josh thinned his eyes, upticked an eyebrow, “Don’t tell me what to do.”

“I know, I know.” Markus’ eyes glint in playful challenge, “You get off telling _me_ what to do.”

Leaning in to take Markus’ lips once more, Josh says, “I can’t believe that you pretended to hate it.”

When their lips meet, Josh’s tongue licking along the seam until Markus parted his lips, they could see into each other’s mind palaces. They gained access to their nervous systems. They allowed one another to view their memory files. Living in close quarters for a little over a year, Josh thought he knew everything there was to know about Markus. He had never expected the rolling undercurrent of emotion he felt for Josh. 

Hidden glances. Light touches. Quiet words. Letting Josh tell him what to do while pretending he didn’t like it. Simon’s playful teasing and North’s constant gibes to “do something.” Hanging on his every word. Knowing exactly when Josh entered a room. Allowing himself to daydream of Josh overpowering him, hand over his mouth. Or cradle him softly as Josh’s long and able hands took Markus over the edge. 

The memories were over the course of them meeting until now, not hours ago, when Markus watched as Josh stared at the empty walls in this very room and wondered why he was here alone. His thirium pump beating hopeful that he’d finally gain the courage to tell him how much he wanted him. 

To see Markus’ feelings and experiences and desires mirror his own was just shy of overwhelming. But knowing that Markus was viewing him that way, seeing the same but opposite in that he wanted so badly to have any part that Markus would be willing to share. But, out of fear, keeping a distance with mean and sarcastic quips that sometimes bothered even North. Now, after opening every piece to each other, all while their hands were roaming along and underneath clothing, kissing as if their life depended upon it, nothing was hidden between them. 

Markus could see that Josh never let anyone penetrate his defenses, android or otherwise. The only person he ever deemed to desire was Markus. 

While the pair kissed and gazed into one another in a way only androids could, even though they felt like they were blooming and blossoming underneath a sun created at their meeting, they still hadn’t generated enough heat to discard their clothing safely. Markus whines at Josh’s thought, his hands grasping at the sweater on Josh’s back. His lips parted in a gasping laugh at Markus’ neediness. Even though it was a welcome change to see him like this, it was still a bit funny. 

“It’s not,” Markus wants to pout, lips brushing over Josh’s neck. “You’ve seen how badly I’ve wanted you.”

“I have.” Josh punctuates his point by pressing his hand onto Markus’ thick and growing cock. “After we get out of here, we’ll have all the time in the world.”

Markus’ cheeks still have room to blush even more, it seems, as his lashes flutter in time to his yellow LED. Josh’s fingers find the head of Markus’ cock through the fabric, teasing until Josh swears he feels wetness. Markus is so desperate throughout, moaning wanton at knowing that no one was in the building before the storm. 

Josh moves his hand away, Markus groans at the loss of contact, but is quickly rewarded with Josh grinding their dicks together.

They have to stay clothed, Josh keeps admonishing Markus with a light tone. He can take care of Markus like this, he assures him. They touch where clothing can’t, their synthskin receding to allow their plastisteel plating to meet. Emotions and sensations on a feedback loop within each other. Josh humps and grinds into Markus, biting at his neck, hands grasping and holding his back and cupping his ass. The sounds emanating from Markus’ insides and the moans escaping his lips... Josh wants to live forever between this feeling. He wanted to make Markus feel good for the rest of his life. 

And, with that thought, Markus orgasms. Josh, feeling Markus’ shock and amazement at what he was thinking, follows just behind. 

Markus lays back on the desk, chest rising and falling, blinking rapidly as his LED shifts between blue and yellow. 

“The power’s back on.”

And so it was. 

The desk could hold both of them if Josh laid next to him. So he did. 

They couldn’t hear the world outside, no matter how much they strained their auditory processors, but they could feel each other. Hands interlaced, synthskin disappeared so they could talk within the deepest parts of themselves. 

The room didn’t feel so empty anymore. After everything, finally, they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell that I think Josh makes “quips”? And often?  
> Quip counter at five in this fic, holy moly!
> 
> you can follow me on my twitter [goldenganjj](https://twitter.com/goldenganjj) for fic updates and fandom nonsense


End file.
